The bat within me
by jeanselina
Summary: Batman and HP crossover ! Harry is about to become someone important guess who ? Ron is the same but Hermione reacts strangely ...HHR and some weird and twisted DMHG only suggested It gets better as it goes I swear
1. Default Chapter

My name is Harry James Potter.

I was born in July in a nice familly, my parents were James and Lily Potter.

We were living a pleasant life until, some time after my first year, my parents were heartlessly mudered by a man who called himself Voldemort.

And my aunt and uncle "adopted" me as they didn't really have the choice.

They always told me that my parents died in a car accident.

My life was a living hell.

It wasn't until one day as I went from school to my Uncle's house, I was thinking about my parent's death.

The sun was slowly making his exit and the darkness was going stronger by the second, so did my spirit.

I had always been kind of wandering, if they knew how I was being treated by my aunt and uncle.

What would they think ? Their relationship had to be very bad, for me to be treated so.

I kept on looking at the ground trying to collect memories that I had created myself.

Memories of me with my parents, how we lived happily before.

Then I bumped into someone.

"Oh excuse me" I said "I didn't mean to . Are you alright ?" I asked completely stressed out.

The old man stood up and eyed me from head to toe.

"No It's all right don't worry." He said in a calming voice. He sounded quite old and I couldn't see his face because of his hood.

"But you, are YOU alright ?" he asked in return although making it clear he wasn't referring to our crash.

"Yes, thanks." I said straightaway, just like I always did.

"How old are you ?"

"I'm six, sir."

"I can see so much pain and hatred in your heart boy…" he said knowingly.

"No, I'm fine... just fine, I'm sorry but I need to go." I said quickly, starting to leave.

The old man put his hood down.

The first thing I saw was his long white beard, and long straight white hair.

He also had slanted eyes, they were deep black, looking hypnotically at me with his white eyebrows up as if he had always knew all about my life.

"I can see you want to understand don't you child ? You want to find peace inside ??"

"Excuse me but I have to go ..." he started to sound like those people who enrol you in a sect and I was starting to get nervous.

I walked past him until I heard him shout to me."

"Ever thought of martial arts to manage your anger and hatred ?"

When I turned around he was just a few centimetres behind me.

"Uh ?" I couldn"t believe how fast this old man was moving !

"Sorry but I really don't have the time" thinking my uncle would be watching the clock, just by now, hoping that I would be late enough not to have dinner.

"Well in case you change your mind, I'll be glad to count you as my apprentice, if you are ever interested, come to 15, jimfound place. It's not far from here. It is where I train."

"Yes I know the place ... Thank you sir good bye." I said smiling politely and heading quickly to Vernon's house.

As soon as I unlocked the door, I was "welcomed" by a tribunal, waiting to sentence me.

"Ah Potter what were you doing ???" screamed Vernon.

I looked at the clock, I was 3 minutes later than usual.

"I'm sorry sir, but it looks like I got all the traffic lights wrong..." I lied .

"Oh yes ?? Is that how you are going to play it ? Fine that will make both of us ! No dinner for you tonight, but before you enter your nice little cupboard…" he smiled evilly.

"Look at what we received this morning" he said holding up a paper which had my school emblem on it.

I winced.

"Well "he continued "How are your math grades ???" He said not letting his smile go.

I opened my mouth to answer but I didn't get the chance to justify myself.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR LAME EXCUSES !!!!"he screamed throwing the paper in my face.

He breathed and then said slowly and menacingly

" You are going to go to remedial class the teacher say ... You are lucky that this class is free !!! I guess there is no such thing as second best there is only one place for a genius and that's my Dudley's ! If we didn't have to pay for paternity test I would have to submit you to one, to make sure you DO have some of his blood in your veins ! Just look at how good his math grades are ! Why do I eben bother explaining this to you anyway? It's not like you would take any lesson from it !" he finally said completely loosing his temper.

Dudley math's grades were first the only ones worth looking at, and second it wasn't because of any special hardworking or any gift as Vernon liked to put it.

It was because he was always cheating in class so, of course his grades were high, only in this class though, because in the others he wasn't that easy, teacher were keeping an eye on him.

"If you don't make any effort, I will have to put you _in a special school…"_he said using his menacing tone again.

When his uncle was talking about a special school he meant St Genevieve de Clairbure, which was a boarding school.

The pupils would spent their free time working, nothing else. They weren't allowed to go out, It was a very catholic school, but it had a special department, which held "troublemakers", where the pupils were told how to get right with "the lord".

I gritted my teeth and frown just imagining what it would be like.

"Now go to bed." He said dismissing me.

I left.

A/N: REPOSTED !!!! hope you like !


	2. Chap 2

The Bat within me … 

Chapter 3

Today was the first time I was going to remedial class.

And I absolutely didn't want to go ...

Anyway, I went back to school to have this class.

There was a note on the door and nobody was there.

'To all the pupils who need remedial class, I'm sorry to inform you that there will be no lessons this year.

Mr Bailay the school principal..'

Hell, I thought, I came for nothing...

So I started to go back to my Uncle's house. On the way I was thinking of Vernon's anger when I would tell him about what happened. Suddenly I saw Dudley and some of his friends fighting. I knew exactly what would happened if I was coming any closer : I would be a part of the fight to and end up with a broken bone somewhere. I decided to take a short cut.

Through Anna keith street. And then it HIT me .

Jimfound place was not far.

'But you don't know that man.. Maybe He'll be mean to you.'

'Of course not silly...' I kept arguing mentally until I arrived at an old building, I didn't like much this place. I saw a sign and there was written on it 'Master Quya –ming Yé'

'Must be it..' I thought

"Hello is there anybody ?" I said as I entered a Large corridor after going through a wooden room.

"Ah, you came ..." I turned around and sawt he old man I met a few weeks ago.

"Yes, I'm kind of curious."

"Have you ever done martial art before ?"

"No."

"You want to learn ?"

"Yes, I think so " I said.

"You see, I'm getting old and it seems that you have benn chosen by fate to be my apprentice. I will teach you everything I know, so that knowledge doesn't get lost. When can you come ?"

"Exuse me Sir , but with all due respect, me ? Chosen by fate ?"

"You see, I was walking and I said to myself, the next boy who I cross is going to be my apprentice.And it was you . SO when can you come ?"

And we started talking. He asked me questions about my life , my thoughts, everything. And I trusted him very much. And he never betrayed me.

I worked on my mahts so Uncle Vernon's could see some results of the 'remedial class'.

I was training very hard with master Yé and at Private drive. I've never showed off to anybody. I wanted it to stay a secret.

And years went by, in my eleventh birthday I received a letter saying I was a wizard and that I would intent to a magical school for 7 years .

"How are we going to do masters, we will never be able to train if I'm going there." I asked Master Yé.

"Harry, Harry, you see I am a wizard too. But I was deeply disapointed by the wizarding world. I'm not sure you'll find what you are looking for there."

"But Master It's the only way I can get away from the Dursleys...Besides, There is a whole new world for me to discover and you always said that we have to learn and to be taeached to be better men."

"Alright if it's you choice, I might know a way. You see this ?" he asked me showing a crystal ball with glitter in it." It's a Symball.I can put your lesson on it so you can work. During your year we will be exchanging it, so that, when it's empty you send it backt to me."

"But when will I know It's empty ?"

"You'll just know it. But there is a condition."

"Which one ?" I asked curious then ever.

"You'll only be able to use all the knowledge I gave you after my death."

"Even before I had the symball ?"

"Yes"he said.

"Oh ..."i said looking probably a bit lost in thoughts.

"It's the only way."

"Very well master."

My first year at Hogwards was about to start.

A/N: Orry I took ages ! Will you ever forgive me :s

Anyway what do you think ?


	3. Chapter 3

The bat within me … 

Chapter 4

The years went by, and well there was the philosopher's stone, the chamber of the secrets, the triwizard tournaments, the order of the phoenix,

Ron, Hermlone, Ginny, all the Weasleys, Sirius, Dumbledore, Lupin, Tonks,

but also Malfoys (father and son), Snape, Lestrange, Pettigrew,

Voldemort.

I kept on learning from every point of vue (witchcraft, martial art, litterature, things of the real life...).

And during the holidays he always manage to stay a few weeks at the Dursley's, to see Master Yé.

Until the fatal day, at the end of the fifth year where I received a letter from Master Yé.

_My young apprentice, _

_As the days go by, I'm weakening, I can now feel that I'm being called to another place, this is the last time you'll recevied the Symball. _

_I hope you have learn and trained well, i'm giving you everything that I have, which is not much, but I know you will learn, if you don't know them already, the joys of simplicity._

_Don't miss me, death is only a part of life, my knowledge is not lost, and my mission is over._

_And I can see your potential, you are meant to do great things, even if you are ,already, a part of the magical History._

_When you'll receive that letter, I'll probably be gone, and once you'll be done with the symball, all your abilities will be given back to you. It is your reward for your patience._

_Goodbye, and always use what you have learn for the sake of good._

_Quya-ming Yé._

A single tear roll down my cheek. I took the letter and pressed it against my chest, for one goodbye.

He never complimented me much.

He usually stayed silent if something I did was good.

It was to keep me humble, and I knew it.

I usually used the symball in the forest, it was where I trained, I would not be bothered.

I thought the others would have asked me where I was, but it has never happened, and I wasn't complaining anyway.

They probably thought I could use some time alone.

Only this time it was different.

"Harry where are you going ?" asked Hermione, as theire classes were over.

"Um ... around...I won't be long, just could you please give up the motherllike attitude ?"

Since Sirius' death everyone was worrying over me and it was even harder.

Even Snape had a look of hidden worry in his eyes.

And this made me a bit snappy, I must say.

"Okay, Okay no need to get angry there." Ron said.

"And no need to get worry there." I replied.

"It's because we care for you Harry." She said looking at me in the eyes

_And I love you._ I thought looking directly at her, with soft eyes.

She had indeed grown in a beautiful young lady, she looked naïve but sometimes there was something in her expression that made her look, extremely sexy. She had everything in the right place. And he wasn't the only one noticing.

I would have never dreamed of what is about to happen.

"Um... Harry...why are looking at me like that ?"

"Oh...Um, sorry."

"Well guys I gotta go, gotta beat Dean at chess,again ..." With that, he left laughing a little.

"He's so full of himself. One day, he's going to get his butt kick, he won't even know what's happening to him." She said laughing slightly.

"Yeah, you're right, that will not be be a bad thing, he needs to get down from the trone he has placed himself on." I grinned.

"Well, I think I'm going to go to the library. I've got to do McGonagall's essay."

"Oh 'Mione, it's due for a week don't you want to cool off a bit ? Let's go and walk around the lake."I said taking her hand, withoiut her consent.

"But-" I looked at her and she probably understood that it was for her own good.

We arrived in the garden, and we began talking.

I talked about Sirius. For the first time, scince it happened.

"I didn't know him, like I wish I had but I still really cared for me, with Remus he was the only link I truly had with my parents."

She looked at me with a pitied look.

"I don't want your pity, I'm just telling you how I feel. I never apologized by the way." I said, with my eyes avoided of emotions.

"For what ?"

"For getting angry at you, ever. It's thanks mainly to you that I'm alive. Your knowledge, helped me more than once, your constant presence helped to go through the darkest time. Your love, kept me going."

" Thanks, but C'mon Harry everyone is there for you. I mean Ron and all of them. You just won't give them a try."

"Because I don't trust them like I trust you." _OMG where did that came from ?_

"Well, you should, they'll be more helpful that I can ever get."

"I doubt that" _Dammit, just shut up !_

I gave her a friendly hug. My nose in her hair smelling the fresh scent of her.

She hugged me back and then I pulled away slowly to take a look in her eyes.

They seemed like the world to me

Then I kissed her. And she kissed back and that was just amazing.

A/N: Sorry I took ages to update, but I'm concentrating on 'You had it comin'' My other fic , By the way HAVE A LOOK AT it IF you want ... hehe

Ok so this is going to get angsty ... SO be prepared !

Love

Jeanselina !


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: ok now we are are getting into the 'real' action ...

Hopefully you'll like it, please be nice with the grammar and the syntax...

Oh by the way i'm going to england, in a few hours and it's for threee weeks, with NO computer (good thing it's once a year lol) so you eventually have to wait ... hehe !

The bat within me chapter 5 

"We can't tell Ron or anybody." I told her.

"What ? Why are you ashamed ... ?" she said looking at me with a sad look.

"No of course not, but you see, he kind of, well ... He ..."

"Spit it out already !"

" He likes you ..."

"What ! oh my god... Ron... no ." she said looking thoughtful.

She was the only one concerned and she was the only one not noticing ...

"Ok we won't tell them"

I wanted to tell her that it was also anbd mainly because

she would become a target,

but I didn't want to get in a fight with her,

knowing her, she would have retorted that she was a big

girl and everything.

As long as she agreed.

A few days past, we were meeting in the library or by the lake near the forest.

I was kind of busy, I had School (classes, extra-classes and homework altogether), Quidditch, Training with the symball, Friends and Hermione.

I was doing my best to spend some time alone too with Ron (although we were not doing the same thing that I would do with her.)

But in a way I was happier than ever.

Of course that wasn't meant to last.

We were having dinner in the great hall as usual around 7 o'clock.

Ron was in front of me, and Hermione next to me on the right.

We were laughing, I think because Ron said something stupid about peanut butter (A/N: where did that come from lool).

Suddenly a house-elf bursted int the great hall.

"HOGWARTS IS UNDER ATTACKED !"

Everyone gasped, and began to talk, some screamed.

"SILENCE !" Dumbledore screamed.

Everyone stopped.

"Six and seven year come with me, prefect go take the under 6year back to theire dorm, I want two teacher with each house. No panic please"

Everyone complied in silence.

In the corridor to the battle field with teachers, six and

seven years :

"My wand ! I forgot it upstairs ! I'm going to get it !" said Hermione.

"Are you suicidal! the death eaters may be around, no way you're going back." Said Ron.

"What is for you the most suicidal thing to do ? To go on a battle field with thousands death-eaters with no wand, or to risk to meet one to go to my dorm where my wand is ?"

She had a point.

"We are coming with you." They said

"NO they need you I'll manage, I'm a big girl."

Here was the fight I didn't want to have. But before I

could say anything, there was a wave of panic student

began to push,

and Hermione with a thin frame managed to stick out of

the crowd.

I looked at her with worried eyes and she blew me a kiss.

"What was that about ?" Shouted Ron so I could hear him through the noise.

She went back to her dorm.

General P.o.V 

Hermione started running to get there as quick as she could.

Only to bump into someone, and fall to the floor, she

looked up to see the other still standing,sunddenly fear

showed in her eyes.

"Hello Granger ... already on your knees I see ?"Said Draco Malfoy prince of Slytherin.

"Leave me alone." She said as she pushed past him.

But he grabbed her arm.

"I don't think so ...You see I think my father would be more thant pleased to have to count you as one of his prisoniers."

"Yeah right, Harry has probably taken care of him now." She said smirking as she looked into his eyes that were showing anger, hiding her fears.

"You bitch !" He said as he slapped her.

She was litterately propulsed against the wall.

She hit her back pretty hard.

Her vision was a bit blurred.

She knew she was no match against him.

And the worst thing : he had a wand.

Heyyy sorrrry

My father is calling! Gotta to catch the plane.

Sorry for the cliffy ...

Well see you then

Tchuss

jeanselina


	5. Chapter 5

Screw if I don't get lots of reviews, I'm to much addicted to writing anyway !

So here it comes !

The bat within me chapter 6 

Last time : "Hello Granger ... already on your knees I see ?"Said Draco Malfoy prince of Slytherin.

"Leave me alone." She said as she pushed past him.

But he grabbed her arm.

"I don't think so ...You see I think my father would be more thant pleased to have to count you as one of his prisoniers."

"Yeah right, Harry has probably taken care of him now." She said smirking as she looked into his eyes that were showing anger, hiding her fears.

"You bitch !" He said as he slapped her.

She was litterately propulsed against the wall.

She hit her back pretty hard.

Her vision was a bit blurred.

She knew she was no match against him.

And the worst thing : he had a wand.

She started to blink a bit and to get up .

Only to be welcomed by a foot in her leg.

"You know, I hate to hit woman but since that's not what you are, I'll make an exeption, mudblood."

"You a !" she said weakly.

"I'm gonna beat you up until I have had enough and that you are unconscious then bring you to the Malfoy Manor where you'll be used as a bate to your dear Scarface !"

"No way this is not going to happen, I'll fight you until my death ..."

"Alright" he said as he punched her very hard on the stomac, she bent down a bit.

She kneeled him where it hurts, he was now on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

But she had no time to catch hers because he quickly stood up an d tried to push her against the wall.

When he realized that it was a window, it was already too late.

Hermione was falling from the tower.

She didn't fell anything, anymore, she was light, she wasn't in pain, her head did a few bangs before she found herself hitting the ground extremely hard.

It was cold, it had been raining a lot lately.

She felt herself go .

She didn't feel any pain. She was just in euphoria.

She saw vaguely, what she thought was Draco malfoy looking down at her as if he was searching but couldn't find his victim.

He didn't see her.

She closed her eyes and felt herself go.

Crooshanks had been extremly scared of the attack.

He had like lots of animal a sixth sense (A/N: like the animals that saved themselves from the tsunami in Asia), and he had felt it before it happened.

So he quickly fled into the forbidden forest, he often been there before,

the mice were absolutely enormous, and he could have a king meal with some of the other

cats from the castle.

But then unexplicately he came back to the castle that night.

He found his mistress lying on the ground, broken and beaten.

He started to smell her, push her hands, but realized she was dead.

But was she really ?

He started to miaow, louder and louder.

Until two black cats, a persan , a ginger cat came along and started to miaow with crooshanks.

Calling other cats.

And the started licking her, chewing her fingers, all around her.

Suddenly her eyes popped open.

That's all, I'm tired. Hope you like, you're probably see where it's going anyway.

I had to continue for myself and also for my reviewers ( 8 people but still.)


	6. Chapter 6

**The bat within me**

Chapter 7

« I can't find her ! »

_Please let her not be hurt, please …Oh Herm … _I thought once the attack was over.

Indeed had they won the battle, but at what cost? 2 deaths ( unbeknownst to Harry, although he knew that their name would soon be on everyone lips),29 injured and 6 missing. Everyone at the castle seemed to prepare for the worst, already mourning some of the missing.

Hermione was one of them.

The search was carried down to Hogsmead, and even with his training, there was absolutely nothing he could do…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Cassandra Dovel, a fourth year, had had the permission, a week after the attack, to go to Hogsmead on the condition of making structured groups. She had forgotten her bag in the three Broomsticks, so she had told her friends she will join them straight away.

It was winter, and the night had just fallen.

She walked past a smiling couple.

Suddenly she was grabbed and forced against the wall by a muscular figure. She got a look into his dark brown eye, they were shining with lust.

She started to fight him off, but he managed to hold her still.

"C'mon my sweet" he said with a fake reassuring tone. "It won't hurt a bit…" he smiled wickedly then he saw in the corner of his eyes a figure.

He quickly turned his head but could only see a slim, elegant figure wearing black and melting into the now deep night sky.

"Think you're tough fucking around with defenceless women?" she said smiling.

He let go of Cassandra and started to approach her. She was wearing a leather costume, with a mask, she also had gloves and high-heels. (A/N: I hate Halle Berry's costume !)

He was about to put her back in her place.

"Be gentle, it's my first time." She said still smiling, then when he got close enough she kicked him repeatedly in the guts, and several time in the face and in the lungs until he was up against the wall.

She smiled superiorly, showed her claws that were sewn in her gloves, scratched him on the face and punched him one last time : He was knocked out cold.

She turned to Cassandra.

"Thank you so-"she began.

"You little vixen you seemed to actually like it. You always expect a night in shinning armour, that's probably why you wander at night… I am Catwoman hear me roar."

With that she left back-flipping until she was completely gone.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

At the end of the alley the Catwoman took off her mask only to reveal brown curls, cinnamon eyes and pearl white skin.

A ginger cat came across and started to rub his cheek against her leather costume.

"C'mon Crooshanks, it's time to come back from the dead."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

The next day, the news about the Catwoman were all around the school, some had a crush, some were jealous, some didn't know what to think but one thing is sure, it was on everyone lips.

A/N: Hello ! My computer died … sniff sniff, but now it's back from the dead (him too !). So I kind of tried to copy so much the movie but as it is important to me I let some of the quotes appeared.

Batman returns rules

Catwoman (with Halle Berry that is) drools !

Kisssssssssssssssss

jeanselina


	7. Chapter 7

The Bat within me

Chapter 13

Last time :

At the end of the alley the Catwoman took off her mask only to reveal brown curls, cinnamon eyes and pearl white skin.

A ginger cat came across and started to rub his cheek against her leather costume.

"C'mon Crooshanks, it's time to come back from the dead."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

The next day, the news about the Catwoman were all around the school, some had a crush, some were jealous, some didn't know what to think but one thing is sure, it was on everyone lips.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Two days after that, at dinner the large wooden door of the great hall was opened by Flich who went straight to Dumbledore and whispered something in his ear. Dumbleodre nodded and required the attention of everyone.

« Silence please » everyone hushed.

«I have a wonderful thing to show you all. »

He nodded to Flich who opened the wooden door : Everyone gasped at the sight.

There walked in Hermione Granger, looking extremily pale and tired. But not as pale as Malfoy who knew that if she talked he was dead and not only litterarly.

Her hair was a mess of entangled curls, she had a plaster inher arcade and a bandaged hand. She didn't show any emotions.

« We would like, all of you, « he said looking at the gryffindor table « not to bombard her with questions she will tell what she wants to whom she wants in wanted time, thank you and welcome back Miss Granger. » He said smiling to her.

She sat down at the Gryffindor table and felt a hand grab hers and squeeze it, it was Harry.

When the golden trio got up they were followed by Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe and Draco Malfoy. W

They made it to the portrait hall and Ron couldn't hold it anymore he hugged her.

« My god 'Mione we were so worried ! » He let go of her and looked at her with worried eyes

« What happened to you ? »he asked.

Harry was making a face behing Hermione's back, Dumbledore had been very clear about the questionning.

Malfoy and his goons who where hiding behing a corner listened attentively.

And at that question, Malfoy stopped breathing : if she ever told them about what happened the other night, he would never look like this again and in a 100 years time we would still find bits of him around the castle.

Harry could have sworn he saw a slight smile on Hermione's face.

Of course she could feel all the tension emitting from Malfoy,somehow.

« You know, I have a blank…It's not a complete amnesia, I remember when _Malfoy_ became the amazing bouncing ferret or when I forgot to put underwear in Kindergarden and the name of the boy who notice » She smiled dreamily at her statement.

Harry and Ron were eying her stangely. Something was different about her attitude she seemed crazy when she should have been traumatized or something.

She was enjoying this game very much, at each word, Malfoy was getting more and more tensed.

« But for tonight it's a complete blur. »

« Ok hmm… Herms We should go to bed you must be exhausted » said Harry bringing her in.

Once they entered everyone stared at them.

«Alright everyone she doesn't remember anything so you might as well get ready to go to bed, it's nearly curfew. »said Ron.

Everyone groaned but complied. And the common room was empty.

« I'd like to stay a bit more » she said looking at Harry explicitly.

« Ok, you coming Harry ? »

« I'll be up in a minute. »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

When Harry heard the door of the dormitory closed, he jumped on Hermione and hugged her and kissed her face, he couldn't stop touching her .

He finally kissed her on the lips ans she responded immediatly.

She took him over the couch, pushed him down and straddled his lap, while kissing him.

He began to kiss her neck and was welcomed by whimpers.

He could feel her,she was really there, he had been so worried, he hadn't gotten much sleep lately but all this tension he had been feeling was taking out on her in a good way.

She started to lay him down on the couch, and began to unbuttoned his shirt.

He stopped her by holding her wrists.

« What's with you ? You've never been so aggressive before. » He asked his eyebrows knit with wonder.

« I missed you, I've missed you so much « she said as she started to kiss him again.

« But you said you said you didn't remember anything ? »

« Well I must have missed you sometime. Shsh now »

She kissed him again with so much force.

He stopped again and looked at her with a suprised expression.

« What ? Don't you like it ? »

« Yes but 'Mione I don't even recognize you ! I don't know what to think ! »

« Then don't. » She whispered, smiling seductively.

Her hands started to unbuckle his pants.

« Ok that's enough 'Mione I'm sorry but I don't want you to do something you'll regret just because you're happy to see me, you must have had a major shock back there, you don't know what you're doing. » he stood up, kissed her forehead and left.

She sat there upset and alone.

A/N : Hi ! My computer is dead again ! I'm on my dad's … So I can't update much sorry guys… Well I hope you like it !

Tchusss

Jeanselina


	8. Chapter 8

The bat within me

Chapter 14

Last time :

« What ? Don't you like it ? »

« Yes but 'Mione I don't even recognize you ! I don't know what to think ! »

« Then don't. » She whispered, smiling seductively.

Her hands started to unbuckle his pants.

« Ok that's enough 'Mione I'm sorry but I don't want you to do something you'll regret just because you're happy to see me, you must have had a major shock back there, you don't know what you're doing. » he stood up, kissed her forehead and left.

She sat there upset and alone.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Very well then how about a midnight stroll, at least that will calm me down" She said to no one in particular, and with a flick of her wand her costume appeared.

As she jumped from roof to roof, occasionally running or flipping on the ground or even jumping from tree to tree when necessary.

She arrived at knock turn alley, the Ideal place to prepare her vengeance on Malfoy. It would take time, she knew it, but why refuse a nice opportunity to escape her newly found prison, that had become Hogwarts, to her ?

And she knew all too well that revenge was a dish better served cold. She would enjoy this, although it will be a difficult task, she would do her best for it to be as effective as possible.

She hadn't decided if she would kill him or not yet.

She sat on a roof and watch spooky people exchanging things secretely, she saw prostitutes and couldn't help but think about the pathetic Hogwart's girl from the other night.

The bitch had been turned on in the sickest way possible. She don't know why she had helped her that night, she wasn't sure but her mind wasn't as perverted as she thought, she had mixed feelings and still felt pity and rage toward unfairness.

She was feeling disgusted with herself, for being so weak and decided to pay a little visit to one of Malfoy's senior suppliers : Professor Krempe who owned a shop near the end of the alley full of evil stuff of all kind.

'Malfoy will never think this is directly addressed to him but still he'll feel a little less unsure now the next time he'll walk in this alley. He'll know there is on of the Rogue he doesn't know' She thought smiling wickedly.

She finally arrived and made a hole in the window, nig enough for her to reach the door knob and unlock it.

She laughed on the inside again ' Stupid wizard, too busy being scared of a magical burglary that the completely forget to protect themselves from muggle technics.'

She entered and looked around. The room was all wooded which would have given the room a warm feeling if it were not for the thousands of bottles, jars, vials which took away all feelings of comfort and cosiness.

Hermione managed to recognise some components and realized how very little she knew about the dark arts, to her it was unacceptable and she shouldremedy to it.

Something else caught her attention : it was a drawer but from its location Hermione could tell that the cash was here.

She started to get closer as a tiger would his prey, slowly and dangerously.

It was locked of course.

'So not that dumb after all, and if I use magic I'm certain to be caught with all the wards. Let's try something else.'

She did as before with the window and opened the door that could only be leading to Krempe's flat.

The man was single, she had heard Harry talked about him enough, while he was pointing out how a major pawn he was on the chessboard of the war, Hermione had learned a lot about him.

She went into several rooms and found the fat ginger-haired pig on his bed snoring so much it was actually miracle that he did not wake himself up, in his boxers.

She started rummaging through his things and saw a key hanging around his neck on a piece of lace.

'Hmm it's worth a try…'

She started to raise the lace from his skin with a newly appeared claw on her index then cut the lace and retrieved the key without much effort.

She smiled and left discreetly.

A/N: ah at last  a new chappie I hope u liked it I'd like to hear from you sometime… You writers you know how much joy a review can bring and you reader I'm sure you know how little effort it takes .

Kisssssssssssssssssssss

jeanselina


	9. Chapter 9

The bat within me

Chapter 15

Last time

She started rummaging through his things and saw a key hanging around his neck on a piece of lace.

'Hmm it's worth a try…'

She started to raise the lace from his skin with a newly appeared claw on her index then cut the lace and retrieved the key without much effort.

She smiled and left discreetly.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

'And the Icing on the cake..' she said smiling, after having taken the cash.

She took the vials she liked and started to break the rest of them. Then she saw something that got her attention.

A bottle of Firewhiskey.

It was very appreciated by the wizard community but it was unknown for its flammable properties.

She smiled and went back upstairs took the lighter which was next to the pig's pipe on a table and went downstairs again, took a piece of paper on the desk started to pour out the firewiskey, making a pattern with it, took the piece of paper and the lighter, lit the paper up and threw it on the fire whiskey.

By the time Krempe woke up at the smell of something burning she was long gone, with some of his vials, the most expensive ones of course. And the room in a matter of hours would be nothing but ashes.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

The morning after Harry went to breakfast with Ron after meeting Hermione in the common room.

"You look a bit tired 'mione, are you alright ?" asked Ron.

Hermione did not dare to look at Harry.

"Yeah I'm fine I got upset yesterday about …" Her eyes finally met Harry's. "Homework." She said turning her glance back to Ron.

They sat at the Griffindor table, and started their breakfast.

The mail arrived a few minutes later.

"Hey guys did you see that ?" asked Dean Thomas popping his head out of the newspaper.

"What ?" asked Harry looking over Dean's shoulder.

**_PROFESSOR KREMPE'S SHOP BURGLARED AND VANDALIZED_**

"You talked about him during the DA meetings. Who could have done that ?"

"I planned none of this and I don't see the Order wanting to burglar a shop."said Harry thoughtful.

"'might be some underground association or somethin'" said Ron still eating.

"It says it must have been a well-trained group of at least 3 people, they are thinking of an abroad mob, but that's only the first analysis…" said Dean rereading the paper.

Hermione couldn't help but smile.

"What are you smiling about ?" asked Harry.

Hermione's smile faded.

"Oh nothing it's just the guy's name is from Frankenstein from Mary Shelley, I just thought it was funny." She said very proud of herself for thinking so quickly.

"Frenkan what ?" asked Ron.

"Nothing don't worry about it Ron, muggle stuff." Said Harry turning back to Dean. "Anything else?"he asked him.

"Nope, except that some damn expensive components were stolen with the cash and that nobody managed to see them." added Dean.

"Hey guys did you hear the news ?" asked Dean to Seamus, Neville, Lavandar as he went towards them.

"Well this is really weird, I mean this sure as hell cannot be the Order, but then we know he is one of Malfoy's suppliers, who could ever want to attack the Malfoys ??" asked Harry.

"I don't care, I mean, I'm glad we finally have people from the outside on our side."said Ron nonchalantly.

"You don't understand Ron, Lucius will turn this to HIS advantage. He will make Krempe look like a victim or whatever and have Fudge to support him even more, plus this gives us a bad image, WE are supposed to be the good guys, we do not burglar or vandalize! said Harry getting angry.

Hermione felt a pang of guilt. Was that really what Harry thought ? _Well too bad for him, **nothing** will stop me._ She thought though her heart still felt torn.

"God damn it !"she whispered, hating herself for feeling this.

"Are you alright?" asked Harry concerned.

"Whatever" she said standing up and leaving.

Ron started standing up to follow her.

"Leave it. She's just momentarily upset." said Harry holding his forearm.

"Did something happened ?" Ron asked, curious.

"Nothing you need to worry about."said Harry simply as he watched the door.

"What's going on? what are you two not telling me ?"asked Ron upset.

"I'll tell you when the time is more appropriate» said Harry wanting to dismiss the subject.

"When could there be more appropriate time than now?" Ron said getting angry.

"C'mon Ron I don't want to talk about it _right now_." Said Harry starting to get fed up.

"Have it your way then !"he said standing up and leaving.

_Great…_thought Harry as he finished his breakfast and left.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

'_Why won't they tell me what's going on ! We're supposed to be best friends !! Since Hermione has return they have been acting too weird. And the worst is that I'm not imagining it ! I hate this situation… They do look more intimate though…I wonder if… No Harry would never do that. He's my best mate, he knows it would ruin our friendship if he took Hermione away from me.'_ Thought Ron as he walked across the corridor.

And suddenly stopped dead in track.

There lay down the body of his very own sister, with marks everywhere, bloody and battered.

"Holy Shit !!" He ran over to her, and kneel down.

"Ginny !! Wake up dammit ! Oh my god Ginny." He said shaking her.

"Ron…"she whispered, opening her eyes a little.

"It's ok sis' it's fine I'm taking you to the infirmary. We'll take care of you, it's going to be fine.."he kept on saying soothing word for her and himself as he picked her up and took her to the infirmary.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"What's going on ??!!! What happened ?" asked Harry urgently by the end of the day, after having stood up from his chair, as Ron arrived in the common room after missing all the classes of the day.

"Nobody would told us anything !"screamed Neville.

The look on Ron's face was indescribable, it was as if the world had shattered into a billion pieces in front of his eyes.

"It's Ginny, she's been attacked…She was all battered …and the blood it was everywhere look at my shirt … She's nearly died." He said as his eyes started to get teary.

Immediately the golden trio was embracing each other.

Ron wasn't crying, he was more of breathing hard.

"It's alright, she's safe it will be fine."said Harry reassuring him.

"We'll get the one who did this and punish him."said Hermione dangerously.

Nobody noticed what she said because she said it with the same tone as Harry comforting words.

Except Harry who had heard the whole thing. He looked at her as she looked at the window still hugging her friend, there was something in her eyes which was different, was it thirst for revenge ?

Harry had never seen it before.

He had seen her angry, desperate, jealous but never so … how to put it ? Eager for someone's else's pain.

Harry was worried, but there was also something very intriguing about that new Hermione, She had still the same facial expressions but her gesture and her posture were different and now this new reaction.

The night Hermione had came back, he was at loss for words, he didn't find anything to say so he just held her hand, under the table.

Then the minute they were alone, she nearly jumped on him.

Something was definitely not normal.

Her eyes met his, with a questioning look. He shook his head meaning 'nothing', then looked away.

"Can we go and see her ?" asked Dean.

"Madam Pomfrey said Ginny was tired, plus Pomfrey needs silence to be able to concentrate on … spell, and potions." said Ron sadly.

"Don't worry Ron it's fine." Said Seamus as he pat his back.

"Listen we should do our homework, it will makes us focus on something else, plus Snape gave us one hell of assignment due for three days, we might as well start now, before dinner." suggested Lavandar.

And so they all started working.

After ten minutes, Hermione stood up because she needed a new roll of parchment; she went up to her room as she sat on her bed and began looking for one in her bedpost, something magically appeared on her bed.

It was a strand of red hair, she immediately knew it was Ginny's which was rolled around a small paper.

She unfolded it :

"_**Better stay quiet."**_

She knew immediately who it was.

_Malfoy you son of the bitch, I'll have your head! You attack me you'll survive, but touch my friends and you're dead. Or even worse, you'll wish for it! But first tonight… _she thought smiling.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

HE HE !! I'm back again !! I'm so glad I'm going to England next week !! Though it's with school let's hope this turns ok… :p

Anyway hope you like

jeanselina


	10. Chapter 10

You guys ! I just skipped class for you !!! That is SO worth reviews even if it was English class with the worst teacher EVER !!!

Well writing a fanfic is just like having English class … right ?

Loool Well anyway here it is …

The bat within me

Chapter 16

_Last time_

_She unfolded it :_

"_**Better stay quiet."**_

_She knew immediately who it was._

_Malfoy you son of the bitch, I'll have your head! You attack me you'll survive, but touch my friends and you're dead. Or even worse, you'll wish for it! But first tonight… she thought smiling_.

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

Diner finally came and though Hermione pretended to be absorbed by her food, she was in fact mentally planning her evening.

Until suddenly a shout was heard:

"I TOLD YOU PARKINSON I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR FROM YOU !" screamed Malfoy.

Everyone turned towards the scene.

"Please Draco keep it down everyone is watching us…"she said nervously

"I DON'T GIVE A RAT'S ASS ! YOU ARE A GOOD FOR NOTHING WHORE, FOR ALL I CARE YOU COULD BE ROTTING IN HELL, EVERYONE HAS TO KNOW HOW TRULY WORTHLESS YOU ARE !" Then he turned to face his audience. "IF YOU SAY PLEASE" he said pointing at her, "SHE WILL DO YOUR EVERY FANTASY THAT BITCH ! NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

Pansy left the Great Hall crying.

"MR.MALFOY DETENTION ! IMMEDIATELY IN MY OFFICE" howled McGonagall.

He shrugged but followed her all the same.

Crabbe and Goyle followed him like pets and as they past her table Hermione vaguely heard something like :

"He's gonna miss the beginning of the party, if she keeps him too long !"

Hermione smiled.

'_Good for him, this is going to be easier than I thought.'_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

When the diner was over she excused herself pretending she needed the bathroom and did as if she was headed for it next to the great hall but changed her course and headed to the kitchen.

As suspected the House- elves were in charge of secretly getting the party ready, taking care of beverages, alcoholic, one might had.

There were tons of bottles, nearly every type possible.

The house-elves were busy cleaning up the rest of the diner in the great hall.

This was too easy.

She took out a vial full of a potion which had taken ages to prepare with the newly 'found' components in Krempe's shop.

She let out a drop in each glass.

'_Let's hope this will be enough'_

But then she saw something that caught her eyes, it was silver and laid on a nearby table, yes it was the dipper for the punch.

She let out two drop in it.

And left.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Around midnight after having taken Lavendar's outrageously light clothes, recolored them and changed her hair and make up, took what needed to be taken she left for the Slytherin common room.

She arrived in front of the portrait and stopped.

THE PASSWORD ! she had completely forgotten about it.

So she waited for someone to go in or out.

In fact someone came to get in, and it wasn't just anyone…

"Hey gorgeous, have you forgotten the password ?" said Malfoy with a broad smile.

She nodded.

He took her hand (Hermione nearly jerked away but controlled herself) and said:

"duallité, come on in" as he pulled her by her hand.

"Can you believe that ? The old bat McGonagall putting ME in detention for the rest of the week and the week after that because I stated the obvious ? Seriously this school is getting worse." He said as they entered the common room.

Everyone was dancing, or making out and Hermione could see the potion was making its effect already.

They seemed dizzy, in slow motion just like in movies.

Malfoy didn't notice and it wasn't until he offered her a drink that he spoke again.

She shook her head no.

"Ah c'mon someone wearing what you are, is certainly no goody two-shoes" he said taking a sip from his glass.

He put his drink down brought her closer to him with his hand behind her waist and started dancing way too close for her liking.

'_Control yourself !Don't you dare push him away!'_

She did her best to look turned on, and closed her eyes not wanting to see it was him, so instead she imagined it was Harry.

But when he started to level her skirt up with his hand she woke up, this had to end now. She took his glass next to them on the table pretended to be drinking , looking at him erotically made him drink afterwards, only this time he drank the rest of the glass.

He smiled after having finished it, she brought her finger to his lips when he started to bend down to kiss her.

She continued to dance with his hands put on her butt but kept his face at a reasonable distance from hers.

His eyes soon became unfocused but though he still danced Hermione could see the potion was affecting him as well.

She left him there, went upstairs to the boys dorm put her gloves on, smiled because the spell to the boys dorm was off, took out the money she had recently stolen and put it under the boys bed or trunk except Malfoy's.

She took off the gloves.

And went back down and found Malfoy still standing there, not having a clue of what was going on and she began dancing with him again.

Around two she left, most of the Students at the party were sick or asleep.

She went back to her common room changed her appearance back to normal as well as her clothes, she was now in her pyjamas, put the clothes back where she had found them , went in the common room, took a book and fell asleep reading it.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

The morning after Ron came up to her and started shaking her awake.

"I must have fell asleep reading."said Hermione.

"But I saw you go to bed yesterday." Said Harry, who had just arrived.

"I woke up around midnight because I couldn't sleep, I think this has to do with Ginny, I started to read and well here I am I suppose." she said sleepily.

She stirred and said :

"I'll go get ready."

She went up the girls' dorm

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Pfiouuuu Finished !! took me ages to write that!!!

R/R !!

Cheers

Jeanselina


	11. Chapter 11

The bat within me 12

During that time, Harry had been wandering in his newly charmed costume. It was actually his evening dress robes that he had transfigured into his night's escapade costume.

He laughed to himself, he couldn't picture himself sewing.

He had watched with great admiration, Hermione knitting the socks for the House elf when she had her SPEW phase.

His costume actually looked like a bat, at first he wanted an animal that would honour his father but he could hardy imagine himself walking around as a hart. Than he thought he should difference and assert himself.

He thought of the bat because to Chinese people such as Quya-ming,the bat symbolized good fortune and great happiness. They also maintained that the bat flies head downwards because of the weight of its brains.

The bat is a symbol of the challenge to let go of the old and create the new - death and rebirth. To many this is distressing, thus so much negativity around it. They symbolize the facing of fears - entering the dark on the way to the light.

And that's basically how he felt. '_entering the dark on the way to the light', _that was his goal. It was his life, now thinking about it.

He tried to find as much as information as he could on the whole event. He went to sneakers, the one he knew the order was consulting, to know if there was anything more to this case, than what the press had been telling. He was of course hiding in the dark the whole time.

"Any list of the stolen components ?"

"No, they probably weren't declared, thus illegal." replied R.M.

"Thank you anyway."

He left and went back to the crime scene, hoping to find clues, when suddenly a glimpse of silver hair got his attention.

"Stupid pig" muttered Lucius Malfoy when he saw what had happened to his supplier very well sponsored shop.

"He could have seen what was happening had he not been snoring his head off." He said scornfully.

Harry saw there was someone hooded beside him, but he could not see who it was.

It was indeed very dark and but Harry could still make out the expression of pure annoyance on Malfoy senior's face.

"How will I get this Pegasus' blood now ?"

_Hmm of COURSE it would be illegal !_ thought Harry. _WAIT a minute …_He remembered Hermione saying something about it, while they were studying for potion.

"_It is used in immortality rituals, of course it has to be mixed with several other rare and/ or illegal ingredients, that are very dangerous to manipulate, also the wizard who will be drinking it must have a very strong will and mind, otherwise he will be controlled by the potion and destroyed within after suffering a great deal."_

He was glad he had listened to her now.

'_A wizard with a strong will and mind… OH MY GOD !'_ he left, his cape flying behind him.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

He left his dorm for breakfast and he heard two familiar voices talking.

"I must have fell asleep reading."said Hermione.

Harry widened his eyes.

"But I saw you go to bed yesterday." He retorted wondering why she was now sitting on the couch looking half awake.

"I woke up around midnight because I couldn't sleep, I think this has to do with Ginny, I started to read and well here I am I suppose." she said sleepily.

She stirred and said :

"I'll go get ready."

She went up the girls' dorm.

10 minutes later she was back looking better, and they all headed to Breakfast.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hermione was surprised most of the slytherins had made it to breakfast, they were looking like hell but they could have gotten like that just from a bad hangover.

Nothing out of the ordinary seemed to have happened.

'_hmm…just you wait …'_

"Herm ? Are you alright ? You've been staring at the Slytherin table for a while now." Asked Ron who actually noticed something very subtle for once.

"Oh no, don't worry it's fine, I was just thinking about the classes ahead of us, and the fact that their wasn't many classes with slytherin this year." she said quickly, Harry noticed the urgency in her answer.

He eyed her carefully.

She did look tired, Ginny's attack must have really affected her. They hadn't found who had done it yet, and Ginny was still asleep, recovering.

Harry's blood was suddenly boiling, thinking of Ginny lying in bed after having suffered such a violent act. She was so innocent, so pure.

She had been punished for associating with him, he was sure of it, when his glare came across Malfoy's, an ugly frown appeared on his face.

Though Malfoy looked king of strange, he seemed, lost in thoughts, as if he had no idea who he was.

Snape came behind him and his goons, whispering something to them, Malfoy's eyes became wide.

They all stood up, and left.

Hermione smiled.

'_Part one completed.'_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

By lunch everyone had noticed Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Zabini's absence.

And the Gossip was gaining momentum.

"Apparently they found out about him being a death eater and having taken a major part in the attack of Hogwarts." Said Seamus.

"No, that's not what Dean told me, apparently he has had some sort of problem with the abroad mob that has robbed Krempe's shop." Said Neville.

"No you're wrong, people are saying, well anyway Lavendar is, that he had an affair with Ginny, and that Pansy learned about it and that's why Ginny's lying on a Hospital bed right now." Said Parvati.

"WHAT ?!" exclaim Ron." Where is Lavendar, I'm gonna Chop her head off for spreading such dreadful rumour!" said Ron, standing up.

Harry held his forearm forcing him to sit down.

"Ron this is not the solution, you know that if you get angry they'll say something stupid like 'only the truth hurts', or something. This is Lavendar's way of existing, let her be." Say Harry calmly.

Hermione was quite surprised too, this whole situation must have been affecting him severly too, she couldn't not recognize him.

She remembered that they were still technically together, as no one had said it was over.

Did she want to stay with him after all that she had experienced?

Did it matter, all of this, compared to what she had with Harry?

Was her revenge more important than their relationship?

He had been quiet silent too, those last days, was he hiding something from her?

Ron stood up and left all the same.

"I'm suffocating here, I'll meet you later, I need to take a walk."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Hermione, could we go somewhere private, I'd like to talk to you before classes start." Said Harry not daring to look at her in the eyes.

"Sure." She said standing up.

In the empty corridor, Hermione was the first to talk.

"What is it Harry?" _that's it he's gonna say it, he'll say we're over…_she thought.

"I wanted to say, I was sorry for last time. But I want you to understand my feelings, I was so scared of loosing you and you just were too forward, and that's not how you usually are so I guess, I was scared we'll do something you'll regret." He said those last words looking at his feet.

"Of course I understand Harry, thank you so much for that, what you did was fair, and right, so … so like you. Thank you, you were right, I didn't know what I was doing." She said smiling at him and taking his hands in her own.

He sighed.

"And I also hope that you understand that too. The battle is getting close, and on the night of the attack I realized that I would never survive if anything happened to you."he said this time looking straight at her in the eyes.

"DON'T YOU DARE GO THERE !" she shouted letting go of his hands and turning her back to him, her arms crossed over her chest.

He touched her shoulders gently.

"You have to understand, 'mione, it's just momentarily, when the war is over, we'll get back together." He said putting his chin on her shoulder.

She turned around.

"And if the war doesn't end as we planned? Will you be able to face yourself, knowing that we haven't spent time with each other with the status we want to have? If you die, Harry, how will I cope ? Will I treasure the great moment of love we had together ? No because we won't have had any real thing. I know what it feels to be with you, I mean truly with you and I don't think, I will be able to fight if you are not really by my sides."she said tears spilling down her cheeks. It killed him to do that.

"You won't have to fight this is my battle, you'll be safe somewhere, while I handle this. Plus I'll always be by your side, Herm, just not the way we are now. Not when you will be the first target." He explained firmly.

"You don't think I'm able to defend myself ?" she said turning around to face him. "I want to fight too, I want to defend what is precious to me, I'm not going to sit down and wait for you to come back, and you know that very well." She shouted.

There was 2 minutes silence, then Harry exploded.

"I'VE LOST EVERYONE, SIRIUS, MY DAD, MY MOM, I NEARLY LOST YOU AND GINNY! I'M JUST STARTING TO REBUILD MY LIFE I DON'T WANT IT BURNED TO ASHES AGAIN!" Hermione could not recall when she had last seen him so angry.

"If something happens to you because you are in need of assistance while I am not here I'll never forgive myself. You are just doubting, it's normal Harry, you are our leader, it's normal to have doubts, but please don't do this to us, I need you, we'll get through this together." She said hugging him as he held her close.

She kissed him, but not like the night she had came back, it was more of _'I'm right here don't worry'_ kiss.

"I'm sorry Hermione." He said looking in her eyes. But she knew exactly what he meant by this : _I'm not changing my mind._

She pushed him away.

"Go to hell."she said "you can't keep me locked up until the war is over. I'm not a prisoner, I will be the only one responsible for the choices I'll be making. You want to play the hero or what, you want to fulfil your martyr part ? You enjoy this don't you? Being pitied by everyone ? Well guess what? Without me or Ron you'll be dead by now Harry, and if we're not on the field than you'll die, for real, this time." she said.

"This is not about Ron." He said not wanting to bring him up in the conversation.

"What do you mea-" Then she understood. "OH he's going isn't he ? He's going fight with you then? Tell me, what motivated your decision? The fact that he is a pureblood, or a guy or perhaps both ?" she started leaving, but he stopped her by the arm.

She shook him off.

"Don't touch me, don't talk to me, I'm going to have very much trouble seeing your face in the next few weeks, I'll go and lock myself up in my room just like a defenceless, mudblood, damsel in distress would do at times such as these." She ran up.

Harry slapped his forehead silly.

'_Well if she's angry with__ me at least she won't be targeted.'_

He sighed, he already was missing her.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"What an idiot." shouted Hermione to no one.

When suddenly she overheard a very interesting conversation:

"You have to understand Mister Malfoy that you are risking expulsion, all of you. But considering that there was no money under your bed, that could be seen as a foolish attempt of saving your head." Said Macgonagall.

"Please Minerva, there is no proof that the boys have put this money under there bed. Someone might have done it on purpose to get them in trouble." Said Dumbledore.

_Wise man …_thought Hermione.

"But there is no proof of the contrary Albus, this money definitely comes from Krempe's robbery. The authorities said that it had been perpetuated by four or fiver person." Replied Snape.

"Until the contrary is proven they are innocent. They already spent the whole day being interrogated. You may go now." Said Dumbledore finally.

She hid quickly in a corner.

'_Can't believe old Albus had his door opened. That man is way too trustful.'_

"I'm sure the Parkinson bitch is responsible for this."said Goyle gritting his teeth.

"No, how could she have gotten the money from Krempe's shop? She is not as half clever. Plus Draco has got a lot of enemies."said Blaise.

"She must have accomplices, who stole the money and then during the party yesterday, Pansy stuffed the money under our beds except mine, knowing I would be the first targeted, and satisfying her need of revenge after the humiliation I inflicted on her yesterday." Said Malfoy.

Hermione blinked a few times, _well I never suspected it, Malfoy has a brain …_

"Yeah but the robbery took place before the diner scene." Said Blaise then.

"Well then I don't know but I'm sure Pansy's mixed with it somehow."Malfoy said thoughtful.

They all left.

_Well it is time for a little escapade…_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Around one a.m, Draco went to the balcony and lit up his cigarette, only wearing his boxer.

"What did the Headmaster wanted with you?" asked a low voice.

Malfoy jumped.

"Father ? What are you doing here ? I thought no one could apparate in Hogwarts." He said surprised.

" The attack was only a cover, in fact we managed to hide some warded apparition point, all around here, we'll be ready for the next attack which should be around Halloween or so." He explained. "So what did he want ?"he asked getting eager.

Draco told the whole story.

"Hmm, accomplices you say? We are also trying to figure out who it is but contrary to the press, we don't think they were many of them. Probably two or three, well keep your eyes open."

_Wrong again_ thought Hermione who had decided to pay a little visit to Malfoy as well.

"Well I have some business to attend to." He said leaving.

"Ah going to see _Persephone are you ?"asked _ Malfoy.

"You know me too well son."said Lucius smiling.

_Persephone huh ?_

"Well I'll suppose I'll see you later."said Draco

"Believe me you will."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

A/N: Yeah sorry it's over that chap tell me did you enjoy it or what ??

Well I did enjoy writing it I was into one of those mood where you could write all night long, but now I'm a bit tired (I had a rough day) so until next chapter !!

Jeanselina


	12. Chapter 12

The bat within me chapter 13

A/N: yipppeeee I passed my exams :D

Last time on the bat within me:

Around one a.m, Draco went to the balcony and lit up his cigarette, only wearing his boxers.

"What did the Headmaster wanted with you?" asked a low voice.

Malfoy jumped.

"Father ? What are you doing here ? I thought no one could apparate in Hogwarts." He said surprised.

"The attack was only a cover, in fact we managed to hide some warded apparition point, all around here, we'll be ready for the next attack which should be around Halloween or so." He explained. "So what did he want ?" he asked getting eagerly.

Draco told the whole story.

"Hmm, accomplices you say? We are also trying to figure out who it is but contrarily to the press, we don't think they were many of them, probably two or three. Well keep your eyes open."

_Wrong again_ thought Hermione who had decided to pay a little visit to Malfoy as well.

"Well I have some business to attend to." He said leaving.

"Ah going to see _Persephone are you ?"asked _Malfoy.

"You know me too well son."said Lucius smiling.

_Persephone huh ?_

"Well I'll suppose I'll see you later."said Draco

"Believe me you will."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Persephone ? who could that be… Let's see for ourself._

She followed Lucius out of the castle, heard the acknowledgement charm he did and followed him through the warded apparition point.

She ended up in Knockturn Alley.

_Of course it would be in Knockturn alley _she thought.

He approached a ratty club, all made of stones, named 'Martha's'.

Hermione frowned in wonder.

I never imagine Lucius much of a nightclubber.

He talked to the bouncer who bowed after that. He entered the club with his head high.

_I need to get in _…

She jumped on the roof and saw that there was a window opened.

She started to climb down to get a closer look at the room.

Her eyes widened.

Lucius Malfoy was in the room, with a girl on her knees, sucking his…

_No way… a brothel !! Persephone a ? prostitute ???__ that needs to be known !_

She smiled wickedly and took her wand out transfigured a stone in front of her in a photo camera.

And smiled wickedly.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

The day after that, those screams could be heard in the street:

"Lucius Malfoy found in a compromising postion ! all of it in the Daily prophet !"

"Lucius Malfoy in a Brothel ! All the juicy pictures in the Squibbler !"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"I will not tolerate any of this !!!" lucius said as he banged his fist on the table of the oak table in the Malfoy manor. He threw the newspaper on the table, knocking down the glasses the elf had set up for lunch.

"NEWTY !!!" he shouted.

The houself knew that tone all too well.

"Yes master" he said.

"Throw this away before Narcissa sees this and all the other newspapers as well!" shouted Lucius.

"Yes master."

"AND TIDY UP THIS ROOM FOR MERLIN'S SAKE !!!" he said pointing at the table where all the glasses were knocked down.

He heard someone come in.

"Hello Narcissa, how was Helga ? Is she getting better ?" He said with a strangely pleasant tone.

Narcissa walked in looking as cold as ever.

"She is." she said dryly .

"Great, shall we head for the table? Newty has prepared us lunch, I walked pass the kitchen minutes ago and it smelled very nice." He said with a smile.

"I'm filling up for divorce." she said simply.

"What ? but-but why ?" he asked schocked.

"I don't mind you seeing courtesans, but when it comes out in broad day light, some measures need to be taken. You should have known better than getting caught Lucius." She went up the stairs and called Newty to help her pack.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Hey have you seen the daily prophet !!!"

"Who hasn't ?"

Hermione had been up late last night thus she arrived last at Breakfast.

"Herm ! Have you seen ??? Lucius has been caught doing some dirty things !! And it seems that his wife and him are getting divorced !!" said Lavendar, in a hurry.

"Really?" she pretended to be surprised.

"'Mione where have you been? we waited for you!" said Ron.

"I overslept a little."she said wanting to dismiss the subject.

"You've done that a lot lately Hermione you were up studying again weren't you?" said Ron.

"No don't worry." she said reassuringly.

"Perhaps you should go and see madam Pomfrey or something.." he suggested.

"Seriously I'm fine ! YOU should worry about Ginny! Anyway what has Malfoy said about what's been going on with his father. " she said a bit aggressively.

"He seems to be deeply affected, though he hides it, Slytherin pride and all." said Lavendar.

Hermione smiled a little.

Harry stayed silent without looking at her, pretending to avoid her while in fact, although he had thoughts only for her and of course Ginny.

"By the way, how do you say we go over to the hospital wing and visit Ginny?" asked Harry to Ron.

"Yeah Madam Pomfrey said she was fine, she should wake up anytime now."said Ron.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Ha mister Weasley ! I was about to send someone to get you. Your sister has awakened." Said Madam Pomfrey.

"Really ?" said Ron with a bright smile.

The others were smiling as well.

"Hey …" said Ron as he approached the bed, and took the hand of his sister.

"Hey…"

The others were standing behind him.

"How are you feeling ?" he asked concernfully.

"I feel great, actually, just a bit weak, but my body doesn't hurt at all." She said smiling a little.

"Who did this?" he asked clenching his teeth.

"I've tried to remember Ron, I swear I have but I can't… I just remember that they were 3 or 4. That's all." She said sadly.

"Don't worry Gin it's find, they are bound to be found." said Hermione sitting on the other side of the bed.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"She looked good didn't she ?" said Ron joyfully as they left the infirmary.

"Yes she did" said Harry smiling, patting his friend's back in a friendly manner.

" I wish we could find those jerks though … and plus why would they do that?" asked Ron looking at Hermione.

"I'm not really aware of Ginny's personal life you know, I love her like a sister, but I won't put my nose in her Business if I'm not invited." answered Hermione.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

When they entered their first class, all the Gryffindor came up to them to ask about Ginny.

_How sick_ thought Hermione_ they only want to know how she is because it would make their life less boring._

"She's fine, she just doesn't remember anything for the moment …" said Ron shrugging his shoulders.

And the class went on.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

On their way to bring Ginny's homework to her, Harry, Ron and Hermione heard someone sobbing.

They stopped dead in track and silently Hermione threw a quick look in the direction of the noise.

Ginny was hugging someone while he was crying on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Gin, I didn't mean for it to happen, I was so scared for you, I should have stopped it but I had no idea that would happen. I just couldn't stop seeing you." He said with a weak voice, but just loud enough for the golden trio to hear.

"Shh" she said in a soothing voice, while patting his head. "It's ok I'm fine now."

He then kissed her.

Ron feeling his blood boil exploded in no time.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY SISTER ZABINI !!" he shouted, making his way to the couple who quickly spread apart.

"Ron plea-please do-don't be mad I-I ca- can explain…" she said shaking.

Hermione and Harry had a grand time restraining him.

And Harry risked it : " Ron maybe there is an explanation, perhaps you should listen to what she has to- "

Harry had face Voldemort multiple times but the look that Ron gave him shut him up immediately.

"Ron…" Hermione said patting his shoulder reassuringly.

He sighed loudly.

"I love him." Ginny said quickly.

Ron who had manage to regain some composure lost it again in a millisecond.

"WHAT !!!!!!! LET ME AT HIM !!" he howled extending his arms to reach him, although Harry and Hermione held him tight.

Blaise stood proudly in front of Ginny as if to protect her.

"AND I LOVE HER TOO !" shouted Blaise over Ron's shouts.

Ron launched at him and tackled him to the ground.

And once again it was Hermione whom pronounced the words of wisdom.

"Petrificus totalus !" and Ron fell limp to the ground.

"Ok now we can talk" said Hermione accioing a chair next to the bed.

The others were wide-eyed.

With Harry's help she sat Ron on the chair.

"What is happening here?" said Madam Pomfrey.

"Nothing Madam Pomfrey, we were just having a debate over Quidditch, and well as Harry and Blaise don't support the same teams, it got a bit loud, sorry." said Ginny, apologizing.

"And Mr Weasley?" asked the nurse looking over incredulously over Ron.

"He just got bored and fell asleep… Typical." Answered Harry, glaring at Ron.

"You're lucky you are the only one in the Hospital wing at the moment…This is the first and last warning. I'm only letting you here because Miss Weasley is feeling better." She said with a menacing finger.

"Thank you Madam." Said Blaise.

Then she left.

"Ok so what is going on here?"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"It's very simple. We started going out with each other, during the summer, and well…"started Ginny.

"Why didn't you tell me ???" asked Hermione angry.

"Not because I don't trust you 'Mione, but because I thought that if no one knew about it, well Ron wouldn't find out, and we just had a display of why it was important that he didn't know."

"Right. Carry on." Said Harry.

"Well somehow the Slytherins learnt about it, when this year started and they threatened me…and we stopped seeing each other… but it was too hard…" said Blaise looking down.

"And so they put their threat to execution when the found out. And beat her up." Said Harry clenching his fist.

Hermione's eyes widened.

_A__ motive, wonderful, _she smiled on the inside.

"Which Slytherin?" asked Harry.

"The usual, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott." He said holding Ginny's hand.

"Poor Blaise you had such a hard time lately…Me in a hospital bed, plus that foul accusation." Said Ginny.

"What accusation?" asked Harry clueless.

"Someone put the money stolen from Krempe's shop under our bed. Except Malfoy."

"Impossible! That would mean it was someone from Hogwarts!" said Harry.

"Malfoy is convinced that Parkinson has something to do with it." Said Blaise.

"How do you know that?" asked Hermione sharpening her acting skills.

"I lied to them, I told them that Ginny was a fling, and that it is over, so I could stay close to them, in order to know if they really are responsible for Gin's attack." He explained.

_That's it then, I'll follow Parkinson around NOW_, thought Harry.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

A/N:This chap is over !!! I hate myself right now and I'm having a major identity crisis, so excuse me for the delay, I hope you liked it, you must know that I have worked VERY HARD for this one.

Xxx

jeanselina


	13. Chapter 13

The bat within me chapter 14

The night was falling…

"I DON'T CARE DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME???? FIND WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS OR I'LL KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS!!!" shouted Lucius Malfoy to the fire place and threw his firewhiskey in it.

A face disappeared.

He looked very dishevelled, right now, tired as ever and unkempt in an unusual way.

His reputation had been severely damaged because of his divorce.

He had always carried his wife as a trophy, loosing her was like loosing some of his integrity.

He needed to find who had taken those pictures and he will make them pay once he knew.

Instead of dying down, his rage, was increasing with time, he hated being so powerless.

It was indeed a very difficult time for Lucius Malfoy.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hiding under his invisibility cloak, Harry had until had a very boring night, watching Pansy Parkinson going to one dorm from another, letting as many boys have their way with her as she could.

Some of them telling her to go away in a very unpleasant way, because of what Malfoy had said to her.

'I don't think she could have planned something this clever, she seems to be brainless…It must have been someone else…

He decided to leave after what he thought was a waste of time.

He went over to Knockturn alley after having changed into his night time costume hoping that his new friend R.M, the order's sneaker had more information.

Then he saw a shadow majestically running and jumping from roof to roof as if following someone.

The figure was trying very hard not to be seen and that ticked his curiosity.

Even if in this kind of places where it was very common to see strange people and other weird things, his instincts had never been so sure that if he followed this shadow he would not regret it.

And so he did.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

She was following one of Voldemort's undercover death-eater known as Amycus Carrow.

Hermione could put her hand to fire that something effective could be done with him. She knew that following Malfoy senior around will get very dangerous, he would probably be in an extreme state of nerve, very cagey and nervous. Plus he would also always manage to be surrounded by guards.

Moreover, she had dug enough dirt on him. After all, she was after the youngest Malfoy and as much as she enjoyed making his father's life miserable, thus his, she needed to focus more on him.

She quickly went through the past few weeks.

In nearly two months she had been killed and resurrected, had started a revenge trip on her murderer, Draco Malfoy.

She first had saved that girl from being raped and became a celebrity for a few days being on everyone's lips.

All this time her need for revenge had expended to what could be call complete infinity. She didn't want him dead… oh no far from that, she wanted him to live a long life, so he would have all the time in the world to suffer. He would suffer from what he had done to her, what he had made her do.

She stopped on her path and a flashback popped into her head. It was just the beginning of last year's summer holiday. She had been invited over at the burrow and was sitting down on a towel in the garden wearing her swimsuit trying to get a nice tan.

She had been playing with Ginny's hair making all kinds of buns and braids and laughing with Ginny at the boys who were doing the chores in the garden, watering it under the heavy summer sun.

When suddenly the two boys had targeted the water at them and had completely splashed them with the cold liquid. She hadn't laughed this hard in a long time.

Where had this Hermione gone? Was she still even here somewhere?

She went back to her summary.

She had her first couple fight with Harry, the night she came back.

And it was the same night she had gone over to Krempe's shop. She had just wanted a nice stroll but had gotten something much more out of it.

Malfoy had not taken it personally but he was still very annoyed that one of his main dark art suppliers had gone 'off of business'.

Then Malfoy out of a pure coincidence had chosen that night to attack Ginny.

And to add insult to injury he had sent her the most unanimous anonymous note anyone could think of.

And then there had been the party… the greatest she had ever been to. She had cleverly drugged them and then hid Krempe's money under the four Slytherin's bed except Malfoy's so that he felt the gap coming closer.

Then there was another fight with Harry which had ended their relationship and on her side most of their friendship.

And finally she had destroyed another important part in Draco's life. His family. But she would never stop there.

And following Amycus Carrow seemed like a good way of bringing yet another part of him down, his dreams.

Carrow was much more clever than portrayed. She knew from what she had heard that he was merciless thus very appreciated by Voldemort. But he also had been doing a lot of strategizing when attacking the muggle neighborhoods, and was unnoticeable enough to penetrate the highest ranks of society and retrieve information. Although Lucius was Voldemort's right hand man, Carrow was the one who knew the most.

The problem with Carrow is that he was concentrating so hard on being unseen that it sometime made his behavior particular.

If studied carefully it could be picked up anywhere, it was very unique.

Carrow entered a large stone house with banned windows and a heavy wooden door.

She stopped dead in track.

How was she supposed to get in?

She spotted someone else coming from across the street, heading for the same house.

Thinking it would be her chance she jumped down and hid in a corner waiting for him.

Although she hadn't noticed but the place he had just got in was the back entrance of 'Martha's'.

There was a loud scream and a flash of green light.

She froze; and recognised the place.

Persephone !!

It was too late, Carrow must have had disapparated by now.

_Missed him ! She clenched her fist._

She needed to go before being spotted by the aurors that were bound to arrive any time now.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_SHIT SHIT SHIT what the hell was that!_ Harry screamed in his mind.

The figure he had been following was running away. He had seen what it had seen. He needed that person as a testimony so maybe he could get it in court and put the Amycus Carrow in Azkaban once and for all.

He followed it this time firmly convinced that he would finally do justice.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"You think I haven't noticed you following me?" She was standing on a top of a building balancing her whip from left to right.

She had a costume, just like he did; only hers was of cat shape.

He went to jump where she was standing.

"I know you saw what happened, I need you to come with me so Carrow can get caught."

"Now why would I do that?" she asked raising her eye brow.

"Because not saying anything would make you an accomplice and someone who is following a death eater is not altar boy, so I suppose it wouldn't be hard to charge you as well."

"So long dark knight." She said before climbing up a ladder very quickly, surprising him.

She was already up there when he started to climb up himself.

Once at the top, he was welcome with a black leather boot in his face that knocked him against a roof.

She jumped after him, and swiftly kicked him in his abs, he only seemed mildly affected by this.

She tried to scratch him in the face but he shrank back his head, then she turned around to hit him with the back of her arm but he blocked her with his.

She took his arm than hit him in the chest with her foot.

She then pulled out her claws and he looked surprised.

He had not been expecting this.

And she hit him in the face, and it was very effective although not as much as the side-kick that was directed to his face.

Then two kicks straight in the chest, he was slowly backing up against the end of the roof, if this kept on he would fall very soon.

Collecting his mind he protected from another blow and quicly pulled his head back when the next one came.

He was tired of holding back and finally punched her in the jaw.

She fell to the floor exaggeratedly and looked at him with shocked eyes.

"How could you I'm a woman" she said breathlessly.

He realized what he had done and bent down to help her.

"I'm sorry I – I " but before he could finish she had hit him in squarely in the chest with such force that he was thrown violently backward.

She still had one more surprise for him as she took hold of her whip and she expertly agitated it around in front of him, making him walk backwards, dangerously approaching the gap.

She caught him before he fell with her whip before tying it onto a chimney.

He was hanging on it for dear life; the ground seemed to be very unwelcoming from where he was.

"As I said, I'm a woman and can't be taken for granted." She said exultantly.

He went looking through the belt of his costume, hoping to find some useful gadget there and found a vial of burning potion.

« Life is a bitch and now so am I » she said before loosen up her grip on the whip making it slipping.

He took his chance and threw the vial at her making her fall backwards with a shriek.

He managed to land on a balcony while she was clawing into the opposite wall, he quickly jumped on it and helped her up.

Both breathless, the stood in front of an elegant large window, which was quite unusual in this kind of rotten places.

He looked at her suspiciously, wondering if she would hit him again or talk.

She was truly blown away by his performance, until now everything had gone according to plan or always ending up the way she had intended to.

"Who are you? Who's the man behind the bat?" she whispered.

She held up her clawy hand up to his face.

"Maybe you could help me find the woman behind the cat."

She then let her hand wander sensually on his abs.

"No, that's not you." She said seductively.

She let her hand go on his side very slowly.

"Ahhh… there you are." She said satisfied.

She violently plunged her claws into his skin.

He slapped her violently and she fell downward.

'_Oh no__, not again' _she thought annoyed.

There was a huge ensign that she caught with her whip before she touched the ground.

Hanging, she looked up at it and read 'the ginger mouse'.

She laughed bitterly and said:

"Saved by kitty snack." She then looked at her damaged costume and skin on her right arm and muttered.

"Bastard"

Before letting go and gracefully disappearing into an alley.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

A/N: finally the get to meet! I hope you liked it 

REVIEW !

Jeanselina


	14. Chapter 14

* * *

The bat within me chapter 15

The fight with catwoman, left Harry very perplex. She was undoubtfully skilled, but there was a sense of familiarity, that was unexpected.

The woman was actually the one who had saved the girl from the attack the other night.

Her intentions weren't very clear. Had she taken him for an enemy? Or was she one? Which side was she on? Did she know anything about what was going on?

He didn't know whether she had planned meeting him or whether it was just a coincidence.

Harry had to admit he had been very surprised that someone like this would even exist.

He was used to seeing big blokes all the time and such a fragile looking woman seemed not made for this kind of activities.

But he had heavier problems at the moment. Persephone had been killed, by Amycus Carrow and there was no way he could say anything without revealing his true identity. It seemed that the little ordeal Malfoy was going through had not left him blissful at all.

He had to first find the culprit for that. And he knew very little: It was someone from Hogwarts, at least someone who had access to the bedrooms, which left the staff, the elves, the student, and technically the boys, but knowing the Slytherins, it may have been the girls as well.

Also that person was clever enough, to steal the money in one of the Death-Eaters main street, sneak into the dormitory of the slytherins boys and put the money under the bed, without being seen, or leaving any traces.

Then he stopped.

What if this whole attack was directed at Malfoy? At first he had thought it was an attack towards the Death eater in general, but what if this was all linked? The attack on the shop, the money under the bed, the unwanted pictures of the Brothel?

Someone must have been very pissed about Malfoy. Yet he had so many enemies to choose from. Even amongst the death eater, as Voldemort right hand man this was to be expected, they wanted his position.

Possibilities were endless, but this thought gave a new light to his investigation.

Two days passed with no sign of the mysterious lady, although she was still the center of attention. But only now she had some serious competition with the Malfoy's demise as a subject of discussion.

Harry tried to keep up with his investigation as to who was behind it. But being a student, he also had other duties, daytimes one.

Hermione had been so distant since their last talk, of course she kept up the good act but anyone with a little bit of perceptiveness could see through it. And Ron didn't seem to have any lately.

But this day was different.

* * *

It was the Hogsmead weekend and the golden trio went together as usual. They headed different direction for a few seconds, because Hermione wanted to check out a book in the bookstore, she had forgotten all about.

When she was walking back, after having spent more time than intended in the book shop, it started to snow a little. She remembered the first Christmas she had spent with the Weasley. It had snowed like this, it was snow that you couldn't hold for the mere touch of you hand melted it.

She remembered this well because this was the first time she thought being away from your family was alright as long as you had friends you could enjoy your time with. She first had been dreaded to go to a boarding school. But it all changed that Christmas. The images were flowing vividly, and she missed that time sorely, where any hard feelings could dissolve like the snow.

And the years after that, even with Voldemort, she knew they would be ok, as long as they had each other.

It was until that night. The night were everything was supposed to go great. This insignificant first dinner of the year that was unlike any other.

Hermione frowned at the memory.

Malfoy had always been the greatest git to walk the earth, but she never thought that if he had the chance, he would kill her just like that. Maybe it had been an accident but he was going to take her as a prisoner anyway. He said he was going to. And once Harry had been eliminated after trying to rescue her, she was going next.

A good thing she had died that night. She couldn't have let something happen to Harry, after all the pain he had been through. And although he did his best to hide his everyday pain, she knew better.

She had loved him so much she felt like she knew him by heart.

She had thought that the love she felt for him would be her shield, in the sense that she couldn't have felt something stronger, but she was wrong.

She had never felt this sort of anger before. But why didn't she tell Harry about it ? No, this was something she needed to do alone. She didn't want to give Harry something more to worry about. But still, why this vengeance, so unlike her, so wrong, so vicious?

« Why are you doing this ? » she whispered as she stared, dazed at the little moving figurines of a toy shop.

« Hermione? » called a familiar voice behind her.

« Uh ? » she said as she turned around surprised.

« I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you… »said Harry.

« Scare me ? No, I was just scaring myself actually. » she said casually.

«What do you mean ? » he asked confused.

She put herself together and asked :

« Where are Ron and the others ? »

« They're still at Fred and George's. They're showing them their latest inventions. Pretty serious stuff apparently. » he said probably recollecting some memories. « I came back because you took a long time to arrive. »

There was a small silence, but Harry decided to not drop the subject.

« Are you alright ? » he asked as they started walking in the direction of the joke shop.

« Hm ? » she asked « Uh uh. » she answered as she nodded.

« You like you, maybe have the holiday blues or something… »he asked worried.

She shook her head and gave a small « no », but she still seemed dazed.

« Listen Hermione if this is about us, then I'm very sorry but I'm not changing my mind. I hope you understand why I'm doing this. »

« Actually I do. And you're right, it's for the best, if we stop being with eachother. There is so much going on already » she said smiling a little, finding something for her too at the end of this agreement.

Harry was surprised. He had imagined she would see his point eventually, but not that fast.

« I'm glad you feel that way. » he said smiling half-heartedly.

This was the best he could have asked for, yet why was he so unhappy ?

They finally arrived at Fred and George's shop after a long period of unconfortable silence.

They nearly had to drag the rest of the guys out, as they were spending their last savings on the newest way to cheat at the next potion exam.

* * *

The snow hadn't stopped falling as they came back and they were all frozen to death. But as the others headed towards their bedroom, Hermione decided she'd rather snuggle up in front of the fire.

Harry and Ron did the same enjoying the little privacy they had together and played a game of chess.

Hermione began to doze off feeling the warmth wash over her and make her forget about her worries.

Until she felt the couch shift under someone's weight, and someone was pulling a blanket over her.

She unconsciously caught the strong arm, with an animal speed, and woke up as she did so.

« It's ok Hermione, it's just me. » she heard Harry say.

Harry then realized he hadn't said her name for what felt like ages.

He turned to leave her, but he heard her say sleepily : « S'okay don't go. »

He sat down next to her, while she stirred.

« I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you » Harry said timidly.

« It's fine, I shouldn't spend the night on the couch anyway. Where's Ron ? »

« He went to bed like everyone else, I suppose we should do the same ».

They didn't move.

« Say Harry, I hope things are back the way they were now, right ? » she asked.

« I hope they are on your side as well. » he said looking at her expectantly.

She smiled a little and nodded while looking at the fire, still dazed from her nap.

She spoke again : « So how have you been doing ? Doesn't the perfect hero bit get a little stale ? »

He smiled and didn't tear his eyes from her.

« A lot like the impeccable first in everything lonely student syndrome, I guess », he replied mockingly.

« Hey ! » she said pushing his shoulder gently. « I'm not first in dark arts.» she remarqued faking seriousness.

« Right, sorry » He said giving her a sideway glance.

« Well, not too far from you anyway. » She corrected.

« Ah, you wish »

They both smiled a little.

« How did you find the time to do some sports ? »

« What do you mean ? »

« Well from the looks of it, you have kept up your pretty serious excercice » she added with a little pink flashing across her cheeks.

Harry smiled.

« Oh that, I suppose all of this stressing out kind of gets to you. You've lost weight too ».

« No it doesn't as much ! That cause those are taillored robes Harry, Girl trick you see. »

« I could have my robes taillored if I wanted to too. » He said faking disdain.

« I know you could, but that wouldn't be a very Harry thing right ? It would feel weird if you did, it would be as weird as if you had put gel on you hair… »

she added this last bit with a cocky smile : « or shower ».

« Hey !!! I have perfect personnal Hygiene you little devil !! » He said tickling her a bit.

They stopped and sat in a confortable silence for a while.

« Did I miss anything while we were… you know… ? » She asked.

He raised his eyebrows.

« Not really, no. Well there is still this Malfoy thing going on, but nothing new, you know… »

« Yeah, but still some strange things going on around here, well stranger than usual anyway. »

« Yes, it's true, I've never seen fate be so after the Malfoys in so little time. »

CRAP he hadn't meant to be so specific…

« Do you really think it's all linked ? »

« I'm not thinking anything, I'm just pointing out some things. I'm merely being observant. »

« Are you sure ? Because I don't think this is it. I can't imagine someone doing all those things in so little time without being caught. »

« I didn't say they were alone, but my instincts told me that, there is more than meet the eye in this case. »

« How do your instincts tell you this ? Do you have a little voice in your head ? » she said smiling mockingly, getting closer to him.

« If I say yes you are going to think that i suddenly changed those last few days, that I transformed into a psycho of some sort… » he said rolling his eyes, but feeling strange at her proximity.

« It's the so called normal guys who always let you down. The sickos could never scare me ; At least they're committed. »

«Yeah well I suppose, from that point of-» he didn't have the time to finish that sentence as she jumped on him, her lips crashing to his.

At first he stayed passive, but the feel of this new urge coming from her soon got the best of him and he kissed back with an equal passion.

Her hand clawed his thigh passionately, while the other one ruffled his hair.

She reached higher and ended up at his side.

He eyes widened as he winced : she had touch the wound that Catwoman had given him the previous night, he took her hand quickly and placed it above his head.

He then sensually let his hand slide down her extended arm as he pulled up her sleeve revealing the nasty wound she, too had from the other night.

It was her turn to widen her eyes as she suddenly pulled away from him and stood up.

« You can't do that !! » she exclaimed.

Having misheard he quickly answered, still dazed

« Neither can I ! »

They both stood there breathless.

« I'm sorry this was wrong of me ». She said, not believning what she just did.

« No you didn't do anything, I should have stopped. » He retorded.

« Let's just stop aguing over this. Let's just say it never happened ok ? » she said calmly.

« Yes, let's go to bed, it's just sleep deprivation, plus I'm happy we're best friends again. »

She nodded and was about to leave when he held her hand and said :

« 'Mione, I hope you understand, why I'm doing this. I want you to know, that you are very precious to me. And what I mean by us not being together for your protection, it's also very selfish of me. It's for the same reason I don't want you to fight. I love Ron like a brother, if he died it would be one of the worst ordeal of my life. But if something happened to you, I just wouldn't survive it. » He said his eyes gleaming with the fire light.

Hermione felt a pang of sorrow hit her.

_If you only knew what I do, you wouldn't feel this way…_

A tear fell from her cheek, she quickly went to wipe it with her sleeve, but it was too late, Harry had seen it.

« Please Herm' don't cry on me, you know I get useless, with a crying girl around. »

« No, I'm sorry, I'm not crying- what I mean is- I just -» sobs were now fully racking her body.

He went to hug her but she pushed him away. Never, in the whole history of their friendship had she ever refused a hug, never. She must have been really mad at him.

« It's okay, I'm fine, I'm fine- i just didn't expect it to be so hard for you. I'm sorry. » She regained her composure, and wiped the rest of her tears.

« We're both very tired ; let's go to bed, now ok ? » He said gently.

She nodded.

* * *

The next day, Ginny came out of the hospital looking so much better, making Ron feel happier than he had in days.

This lightened the mood of everyone.

But Harry was still thinking of what had happened. It was just like the night she had came back, she had been violent in her actions, but at the same time he thought he had caught a climpse of the old Hermione.

This didn't help him concentrate for his investigation.

The people that were after Malfoy seemed to be very well organised. Coming up with a plan like this, must have taken a very long time of observation, and planning.

Or they were just lucky blokes. And if it were the case, Harry knew that things changed, maybe next time they wouldn't be that lucky.

But he shouldn't be preoccupied so much about the Malfoys really, they deserved what was coming to them.

But he refused to let the collateral damages, mainly Persephone's death and Krempe's shop vandalized go uncleared.

And there was also Ginny's attack that couldn't go unpunished, but she refused to denounce them because she said, and he knew she had a point, that the slytherins were far too numerous and well organised to not find a way around things. Malfoy could easily sacrifice some of his housemate for his safety.

* * *

Malfoy was having a hard time right now, and looking more and more like his father, he walked around the slytherin common room in fury.

Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini were sitting down scrutinizing the Slytherin Prince. Crabbe and Goyle had made sure the common room was empty to assure the Kings of Slytherin some peace and quiet.

Blaise was now working as a spy inside the Slytherins. He knew that even after the episode with Ginny he was a far too important asset. Draco just saw the Weasley episode as a fling and had long forgotten her, and renewed his trust in him.

« Ok let's rethink again. Krempe's attack was attacked, so someone had to know, about the importance of that shop. So it must be someone who is ranked within the Death eater's circle. Then someone else put the money under every bed but mine. That person could not have entered the Slytherin dorm without being invited to the party. »

Then Nott said :

« It could have been just one person. »

But Malfoy retorted :

« No, it would have been to difficult for a person on its own. It must have had help from the inside. »

Then he added his eyes going dangerously dark :

« And I know just the person that would be nothing more than willing to help. »

« Who ? You don't think one of us-» asked Goyle.

« No, but it is someone that has been suspected for a long time. »

* * *

Around midnight in the Gryffindor tower, there was a secret knock on the door of the common room.

Some footsteps were heard and the portrait opened silently.

It wasn't until the door was closed completely that the talking started.

« I got your message what happened ? » asked Harry.

« Malfoy is planning on attacking another student soon. » said Blaise.

« No ! Do you have any idea who it might be ? » He asked.

« Someone from the Death eater circle apparently. Malfoy suspects one of them to be a traitor and given away information on the shop. There is something very strange going on with it. I mean big time, I'm sure it has something to do with you-know-who's return. Unfortunnately, we, kids, except for Malfoy are not informed. So that's all I can say. I'll keep my eyes on Malfoy as much as I can, in hope to learn who that person may be but I need you to keep your eyes opened too. »

« Thanks for telling me Blaise, you really deserve happiness with Ginny. » he said squeezing his shoulders in a friendly manner.

« Thanks » he said as he left smiling.

Harry sat down on a the couch and began writing the list of all the suspected death eaters at Hogwarts.

And a name jumped at his face : Pansy Parkinson.

* * *

_Father I need to talk to you._

_D._

Malfoy attached the letter to the owl's leg and watched it fly away.

Fifteen minutes later, he heard footsteps on the Balcony.

« I want to know if the Halloween attack is still on. » said Draco not bothering to turn around.

« I can't let our family issues come before his plans. The first idea was to take over Hogwarts just like that, but the Dark Lord is weak and we are missing Pegasus Blood, because there is some at Hogwarts, we now more than ever have to attack. »

« Good. I think I know someone who helped those person attack Krempe. I know you probably haven't given much thought to it with mother and all. But I think Pansy had something to do with it. »

Lucius would almost look suprised, had he not his usual marble expression.

« Why would you think that ? » he asked.

He explained his analysis to him.

« Hmm…Yes maybe. »

« I think she needs to be interrogated. But we can't afford it to be too obvious. I think the attack of halloween night would be a perfect time to take her, and if necessary to count the body as one of the victims. »

Interrogation with the Death eaters was not something to look forward to.

* * *

The next morning, Harry arrived in a newly decorated Great Hall for Halloween, with pumpkins levitated and bats flying all around but never too far from the magic ceiling.

Harry sat down and whispered to Ron, Hermione and Ginny with a meaningful look :

« I'll need to talk to you later. »

They all nodded.

They ate and left the hall together.

They decided to go to the room of requirement for more privacy.

« Blaise came to see me yesterday. »

Ginny's eyes glittered and Ron growled.

« And what did he say ? » asked Hermione ignoring the other two.

« They're planning to attack one of the Slytherins. I think it's Pansy Parkinson. We have to keep a close eye on her. »

« Why not tell her ? » asked Ron.

« Because we don't know for sure, and there is no way to prove it to her, without revealing the presence of a spy. » answered Hermione.

« And we can't tell if she would dare to betray Malfoy that much. » added Harry.

« So you're saying we have to stay silent, because it will blow our cover, and let someone, even if it Parkinson get hurt ? » asked Ron furiously.

« She may be the first of many victims, right now with the little information we have, we cannot take any risks, plus think of what position that would put Blaise in. » explained Harry.

« Then we stick to that. » said Ginny with finalty.

* * *

« Hmmm… Hi Crooshanks ! » she said, greeting her cat. He jumped on her knees as she sat down.

She talked to him about her day, and the cat just sat there and listened as if he could understand her every word.

« And now we think Pansy will get attacked. »

He miaoweled.

She sighed.

« Hmm I know how you feel, I wish I could see him again. I haven't had this much fun with someone in a long time. »

She really hadn't had time to think about this mysterious masked had completely abducted her heart. The new part of her was so intrigued by him. This new darker had taken her time to show up since their meeting. She knew that she just hadn't let her in. This so exciting yet so very wrong part of her. Who wanted to flirt with every guy who she deemed sexy enough, to steal things from highly unrecommandable people, who liked the fresh air around her as she walked in this oh so outrageously sexy costume.

She felt very attracted to mystery and what is more mysterious than a masked man ?

She had to see him again. She had to learn who he really was, and why he was doing this.

Apparently he had nothing to do with the Death-Eaters. He seemed to be on her side, well the Order's side anyway.

He had look so intense on their first meeting. Although he had fell easily for her trick, he had figured her out very quickly. Well not all of her anyway, but it was only their first meeting.

It was decided then, she would go out tomorrow night in search of her masked man.

Tonight, she would just finish her latest homework.

* * *

Harry laid in his bed that night still confused about everything.

He hated the situation where he was stopped by his secret identity, although it was a question of survival, it also imposed lots of discipline and sometimes even limits to the job.

But if Harry Potter couldn't warn Pansy, than Batman will have too.

He would go to the owelry tomorrow and send her an owl telling her to meet him somewhere like the forbidden forest.

Hoping that she agrees he will meet her and tell her to watch out. Plus with all the other already keeping an eye on her this could only be good.

He could even get some information.

The night after that came sooner than expected, it was the night of Halloween and everyone was busy celebrating.

Harry had sent the owl at 6 telling her to meet him at 8 o'clock at the back of Hagrid's hut, and to bring no one.

When he was dressed he left the Castle with the invisibility cloack, just to see her there, waiting in a corner.

« I'm glad you believed me. »

She gasped as she saw his Bat-like costume.

« Don't worry I'm a friend. I've come to warn you. I think Malfoy and his crew have something bad in store for you. You need to keep a lookout and manage to not find yourself alone with them. »

« Draco would never hurt me ! He loves me ! » She whined.

_Great _thought Harry.

« Listen, I'm just telling you that. I could organise some sort of protection but I need to know why he would consider you a danger ? »

« I really don't know !! I haven't done anything but love him !! Well sure there was this time with Nott, and this other time with Crabbe, not to mention Ernie Macmillian, and a number of other things but… »

God she really was a tart…

« I mean do you have anything to do with Krempe's shop ? Have you told anyone, anything about it ? »

« Why should I tell you ? You could have asked me to come here so you could get information and then kill me ! »

« I told you I am a friend ! »

« Who should i believe guilty ? The love of my life or some stranger in a mask ? »

With that she stood up and ran, he was not excepting this and by the time he realized she was gone, she was right under light where she could be seen, and so would he if he dared follow her.

What he didn't know is that she had been seen alright…

DUN DUN DUN !!!

Jeanselina


End file.
